memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Omega IV natives
List of unnamed (Kohm and Yang) Omega IV natives. Kohms Guard #1 This Kohm guard guarded Dr. McCoy who was experimenting on the virus that killed the crew of on the planet Omega IV. ( ) Guard #2 This Kohm guard took Kirk, Spock and McCoy in hostage, along with Tracey and Wu. Later, he escorted Kirk and Spock to the dungeon where the two captured Yangs were held. ( ) Guard #3 This Kohm guard took Kirk, Spock and McCoy in hostage, along with Tracey and Wu. Later, he escorted Kirk and Spock to the dungeon where the two captured Yangs were held. ( ) Guard #4 This Kohm prison guard was guarding the two captured Yangs, Cloud William and . ( ) Servant Kohm]] The female Kohm brought food for Dr. McCoy when he was studiyng the virus that killed the crew of the on the planet Omega IV. ( ) Soldier #1 This Kohm soldier helped Liyang to execute the captured Yangs Cloud William and , but they were interrupted by the arrival of the Enterprise landing party. ( ) Soldier #2 This Kohm soldier helped Liyang to execute the captured Yangs Cloud William and , but they were interrupted by the arrival of the Enterprise landing party. ( ) Soldier #3 This Kohm soldier helped Liyang to execute the captured Yangs Cloud William and , but they were interrupted by the arrival of the Enterprise landing party. ( ) Villagers These Kohm villagers were watching as Liyang and three other Kohm soldiers were planning to execute Cloud William and on the village main square. ( ) File:Kohm villagers 1.jpg File:Kohm villagers 2.jpg Wu's family Eldest brother Wu was about to tell James T. Kirk how old his eldest brother was, but was interrupted by an enthusiastic Ronald Tracey eager to add up the years Wu had lived (462) in his zeal to prove the presence of a fountain of youth on Omega IV. ( ) }} Father According to Tracey, Wu's father was over a thousand years old. ( ) }} Yangs Cloud William's parent This former was the parent of Cloud William. ( ) }} Drummer The Yang drummer played the drum when the US flag was carried into the Yang ritual. ( ) Flagbearer The Yang flagbearer carried a tattered stars and stripes US flag when the victorious Yangs defeated the Kohms. ( ) Male #1 This Yang male was present when the US flag was returned to his people, in the presence of the captured Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Captain Tracy. ( ) Male #2 This Yang male was guarding the captured Spock and McCoy. ( ) Scholar The Yang scholar was the keeper of the holy words. These words were what the Yangs lived by. It was used like their bible. Only chiefs were allowed to read the words. Omega IV's culture was an extremely close parallel of Earth's and the "holy words" were a version of the Pledge of Allegiance. The greatest of holy words was the preamble to the Constitution of the United States of America. ( ) Villagers These Yangs were present on the flag ceremony, and later they listened to Kirk's speech about the US Constitution. ( ) File:Yang 1.jpg File:Yang 2.jpg File:Yang 3.jpg File:Yang 4.jpg File:Yang 5.jpg File:Yang 6.jpg File:Yang 7.jpg Omega IV natives Category:Omega IV natives